1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to voice-mail systems and more particularly to allowing a user to select a sound sample to be combined with a voice message to improve the realism of the message and to creatively enhance the message.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is increasingly common for telephone companies to provide information services such as voice-mail to subscribers. Examples of systems which enable public telephone companies to provide such services are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,199; 5,193,110; and 5,260,990, all of which are assigned to the Assignee of this application and are incorporated herein by reference.
In the past, if a user wished to enhance their voice-mail message by adding music or other sound recordings, their only option was to play such sound in the background while they spoke the voice-mail message and hoped that the sound was captured in the recording of the voice-mail message. However, this technique provides added difficulties for the user and produces poor results.